


An Evening at the Office

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sex Pollen, Smut, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theisman's office has acquired plants. When Denis arrives to take him home, sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening at the Office

“I didn't know you were a flower person, Tom”, Denis LePic said as he barged into Thomas Theisman's office as part of his daily routine of making sure Theisman actually left the premises.

Theisman rolled his eyes. “They were left by some advocacy group or other. Eloise had some minion bring them over to my office to ‘brighten the mood’ or something to that effect.”

“She's hoping you get hay fever and go home to sleep.” Denis smirked and leaned over to sniff one of the flowers on Theisman's desk. “These smell nice”, he said. “Try it.”

The flower was large and purple, reminding Theisman of an Old Earth sunflower, except smaller. Its leaves were smooth and shiny. It smelled sweet and earthy, like the tea that some Legislaturalist officers had drunk often. Denis was nibbling on his ear.

Denis _was_ often affectionate, but typically he only did it in private or semi-private locations. Theisman's office may count as one of the latter, but Denis hadn't tried seduction in his “Tom come home  please” routines yet. Theisman decided that he liked this approach very much, and would show his appreciation by going home immediately and having a nice frolic on the bed with Denis. Denis, who'd moved his teeth to Theisman's lips and one of his hands to Theisman's crotch.

“Home. Bed. Now”, Theisman said. He writhed against Denis' hand.

“Are you suggesting that I should do this more ofthen?” Denis smirked. Theisman embraced him and kissed the smirk off his lips. Denis reciprocated eagerly.

Denis snaked his hand to the waist of Theisman's trousers. After some insistent squiggling on Theisman's part, he moved his hand into Theisman's pants.

After Theisman's brain came back online, he began removing Denis' civilian suit that was exactly the same shade of green as was found on Navy uniforms and suited Denis so well.

“And here I was, thinking that you wanted to go home first”, Denis whispered in his ear.

“Do you want to fuck me on my desk or not, Denis?” Theisman asked. He was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Denis seemed to break for a moment.

“ _Yes_ ”, Denis hissed and began opening Theisman's uniform in a hurry.

S ome fumbling later, they were both naked. Theisman paused for a moment to appreciate Denis' appearance.  Denis reciprocated and raked his eyes across Theisman's body. Theisman blushed. Denis kissed him.

Theisman lifted the pile of mempads from his desk to the floor, then sat on the desk and blinked invitingly in a way that he knew drove Denis crazy.  Denis climbed onto him and they kissed.

A  moment's consideration later, Denis had magicked out a bottle of lube and applied it to his fingers. Then he pushed a finger into Theisman and began working him open with all the expertise of someone who'd done it countless times before. Theisman could simply lie back and relax.  Eventually, Denis pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his dick.

S ex was nothing if not the mutual utter and total surrender to pleasure. Denis gave a small keening sound as Theisman rearranged his legs. Theisman grasped his own penis and began stroking it in time to Denis' movements.

The office filled with the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and its owners appreciating the fact. The purple flower lay forgotten on the floor.

All good things must come to an end. Theisman could feel his orgasm building. He knew Denis was close as well. Denis shifted his weight to one arm so they could hold hands.

Theisman's orgasm slipped up to him with not much warning until he was experiencing it. The outside world faded momentarily. He was dimly aware of Denis coming soon after him.

 

When the world came back to focus, Denis dismounted and Theisman cleaned up with some hand towels from the attached washroom.

“I have to say, that was your best approach to getting me home so far”, Theisman said after he'd washed the towels.

“Actually, I think that the flower was an aphrodisiac”, Denis admitted. “I hadn't planned on sex today. Not that I'm complaining.”

“Well, I guess I'll have to remove the flowers. Tomorrow.” Theisman pulled on his trousers. “I'll go home now. I suppose you're coming?”

Denis smiled. “Yes.”

“Oh good. I was afraid I'd have to do round two all by myself.”

Denis spluttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the IKEA Erotica and dreadful title.


End file.
